Angels From Demons
by AmOrFoReVeRmOrE
Summary: Where people were afraid to speak Voldemort's name, they could not even give him a name. A new Dark Lord has risen and during Rose's seventh year, she is kidnapped by him. How far will one person go to protect the one they love? And at what cost? RWSM
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I've been wanting to write this for a long time, so here it is. Scorpius/Rose romance. It involves another Dark Lord, worse than Voldemort, and the lengths that people go to protect the ones they love. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer (for the entire story): I own nothing you may recognize (i.e. the Harry Potter world; any recognizable characters, places, spells...etc.) It all belongs to J.K.Rowling, who is obviously not me.

**1.**

I was the spitting image of my mother, save the red hair. I was told it daily. It was always, "Your mother would be so proud of you, following in her footsteps," or "Brilliant, just like your mother was," or sometimes even, "I would expect nothing less from the daughter of Hermione Granger."

Do not get me wrong, I loved my mother. She had always there for me when I needed her and had a way of understanding emotions that was superhuman. But how does someone live in the shadows of heroes?

I used to think that way every single day. A part of me despised who I was and the pressure that came with it. I was Rose Weasley, daughter of the famous and brilliant Hermione Granger, and the wonderful and equally famous Ron Weasley. My parents had fought against Voldemort alongside Uncle Harry, but he was more commonly known as Harry Potter, Chosen One, Boy who Lived, the Savior of the World. I constantly wished that I didn't have my parents, hating the expectations I had to live up to.

But then I got my wish.

During the summer before fourth year, a man worse than Voldemort rose to power. When people were afraid to speak Voldemort's name, this man was not even given one. Those who were brave enough called him Thanos, meaning death. But most were too afraid to even speak of him. He was an unknown, unstoppable eternal figure, and everyone turned to Mom, Dad and Uncle Harry to save them again.

But that was where evil turned to also. What would instill more fear and hopelessness than killing those who had saved the world? He took away the people who had restored the world, more simply, he killed my parents.

When I returned to Hogwarts, everyone treated me differently. Some people looked at me hopefully, thinking that I might be the one to save the world. Other people despised me, believing that it was somehow my fault that my parents were not there to save them. Even Scorpius Malfoy acted slightly nicer to me.

Malfoy and I had always had an odd relationship. We were far from friends, but not completely enemies either. When we started out at Hogwarts, both of us had preconceived ideas of the other. I thought he would be a spoiled, arrogant, prejudiced spawn of satan. I believed that too for a while. I never saw him do anything unnecessarily nice, but at the same time, I never saw him act unnecessarily mean either.

As a small first year, I decided that it would be best if I simply avoided him. He must have thought the same thing because we both acted as if the other person did not exist. Our relationship changed halfway through second year. I was studying in the library for an important test that was coming up in Transfiguration. Malfoy sat down across from me and asked, "Can I compare notes?"

I was so startled that it did not even occur to me to say no. I just wordlessly handed them over and the two of us studied together. But that was the extent of our relationship. We had an unsteady truce as study partners. Malfoy was extremely handsome, smart too, but he had always been so quiet and intimidating that it never even occurred to me to try to form any real bond with him.

After all, he and I were opposites, aside from our intelligence. I was far from quiet or intimidating. Most likely from the influence of my cousins, I was outgoing, playful and always spoke my mind. I was always kind and I never yelled.

The two of us were even completely different in looks. He was incredibly pale with hair that was naturally the color of bleach. I had fiery red curly hair, but luckily mine did not have the quality of frizziness that my mother had to deal with. He was tall and muscular. I was the average height and slim. He had pale, soft silver eyes and I had bright blue eyes. He had always been incredibly handsome and girls would fawn over him throughout all of school. Unlike his father though, he never paid them much mind. I had often been told that I was pretty, beautiful even, but I never really cared enough about my looks to notice.

After fourth year, Malfoy would do little things for me. Sometimes they were as simple as picking up my books with me if they fell. I guess that was a positive change, but I wish that things could have stayed the same. Because then my parents would still have been alive.

But Thanos was not content with merely killing the previous saviors, he had to kill the potential future saviors as well. And who would be more likely to save the world than the children of the former heroes? During the middle of my sixth year, Thanos came after us. During the middle of the night, he found and killed every member of my family, except for two. James and I both managed to survive. James somehow escaped but refused to tell anyone how he did so. He was covered in blood and bruises, and stayed in the hospital wing for two weeks. I did not know why I was alive though. I had slept all through the entire night with no disturbances. So had I not been killed with the rest of my family?

People really began to treat me differently then. Wherever I went I was avoided. Students did not know how to deal with me and felt unsafe when they were around me, feeling as if they themselves would become targets. Professors did not know what to do. Most were unnerved by the fact that no one had tried to kill me when all but one other person in my family was dead.

The only person I talked to after that was James. I would have talked with my other friends, but only a handful of students were willing to even make eye contact with me. James and I never talked about what happened but we became closer then I had ever been to anyone else. Everyone avoided the two of us so we stopped trying to fit in and stuck with each other. We were able to act normally with each other and the only time I ever really laughed was when it was just the two of us.

One other thing remained normal. Every once in a while, when there was a test or an assignment coming up, I would be sitting in the library and I would hear a deep male voice ask, "Can I compare notes?" I was always grateful to Malfoy for the shred of normality that those study sessions provided.

It was in one of those study sessions where I found myself late one night at the beginning of seventh year. A few hours ago, Malfoy had come up to me and asked the same question he always did, "Can I compare notes?"

I looked up and smiled, "Of course. Do I ever say no?" Wordlessly he sat down and we began studying. It was a regular study session and like so many before it we ended up debating over the materiel late into the night. When we finally finished, I dragged myself back up to my common room and changed out of my clothes. It was still warm outside so I threw on a short nightdress and got into bed. Within a few short moments, I was fast asleep on my pillow.

None of my roommates or I noticed when a figure entered the room, and we all obliviously slept on as it crept over to where I slept. No one made any protest as the figure silently pushed aside the curtain that surrounded my bed, and no one was awake to feel any terror as it smiled ominously down at me behind its hood.

The figure took out its wand and slowly gestured with it towards me. A faint green light surrounded me and once it had faded into my skin, the figure smiled triumphantly down at me. It reached out a hand and brushed hair out of my face. "And the rose continues to bloom," the figure said in an echoing voice revealing it to be a man.

He leaned over me and picked me up easily in his arms. He whispered a few words and let go of me. I stayed exactly in the same place, four feet above the ground. When the figure turned around, he saw that one of my roommates had woken up. All she could do was stare in horror and the hooded figure as he lifted a finger to where his lips would have been in the shadows and whispered, "Shhhh..."

Before the girl could even scream, the shadows on the floor came alive and surround the figure and my floating body. When the shadows started to diminish in dark wisps, only emptiness filled up the space.

**A/N:** Since this was only the first chapter, I definitely need some ideas and input. What did everyone think? Please let me know, cause otherwise the story is just going to get worse and worse. So please review, even if you didn't even like it.

And just a warning, this story could potentially become pretty dark. I have no idea though, but I though I should put that out there, just in case.

Review?


	2. The Start

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter, and I have now decided that it will definitely be very dark. Just a warning to all of you.

**2.**

There was silence in the unfamiliar ballroom as the figure and I entered it. Icy gazes followed my unconscious body as it followed behind him. The figure walked to the front of the room and made a halting motion with his hand. I floated to the floor and my eyes snapped open.

I blinked a few times before taking in my surroundings. It was clear to me where I was, the thing I could not fathom was the reason why.

Looking around I saw figures draped in crimson cloaks, there hoods up so I could not determine their identities. Unknowingly I shivered. Every single follower was dead still just looking in my direction.

The Followers were Thanos' version of Death Eaters. Unlike Voldemort, Thanos' following was filled with only the most capable and powerful of wizards. When Thanos found someone worthy of being in his ranks, they were immediately recruited. Once a person was singled out by him, they either joined or were dead within a matter of seconds. He left no choice.

Only about seventy people qualified for being one of his followers, and almost all of them came from dark pureblood houses. But Thanos did not care about the blood purity of someone. He cared about someone's power, intelligence and their ability to use magic. That was how he discriminated.

My eyes finally circled back to where I stood and I looked up at the figure that was standing next to me. He was now sitting on a velvet black throne. "Why am I here?" I asked, somehow managing to make my voice strong and firm.

He lowered his hood and raised his eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be asking who I am?"

His face was not what I expected it to be. I had heard stories of distorted form of Voldemort, more monster than human, but Thanos was definitely human, albeit a sadistic insane one. Thanos had long jet black hair that was pulled stiffly back into a low ponytail. He had a hard pointed face that was very aristocratic. As much as I hoped he would crumble lifelessly to the ground, I could tell that he was attractive. This guy had everything going for him: charisma, looks, intelligence, skill and power.

What really frightened me was his eyes. Thanos' eyes oddly calm but there seemed to be a bit of insanity that flashed in them. They were the eyes of a man who was inhumanly cruel.

"I know who you are," I told him venomously. "Thanos." I spit the name out in disgust.

He smiled and it chilled my veins. "Exactly. You are as quick as always, Rose. I'm told your mother was the same, as intelligent as Merlin himself. Clearly that wasn't the case though. She barely lasted four minutes." He smiled at the memory and I fought to keep calm. If I wanted to survive I would have to pick my battles. "But I suppose she deserves some credit, your father only lasted one minute. But then again," he said, contemplatively. "You're mother _did_ stop fighting me, I suppose she realized that it was useless. The last spell she casted was a patronous, trying to warn Harry Potter, the _chosen one_. She didn't realize that I had already killed him. She died for nothi-"

"You bastard!" I screamed, leaping up. "How dare you talk about them, you loathsome creature!" Without thinking, I punched Thanos in the face, right in the nose. Immediately two Followers grabbed me and crossed my arms behind my back. "Let go of me!" I shouted, while struggling.

Thanos was sitting in his chair, dumbfounded. After a moment he seemed to register the blood pouring from his nose. He waved his hand across his wand and his nosed went back to its normal shape and the blood disappeared. He motioned to his Followers and they immediately let go of me, causing me to fall to the ground.

I looked up at Thanos defiantly. This man had taken away my family, essentially everything I had. The least I could do was to never give in. I would not make this, whatever 'this' was, easy for him. I then noticed that he was chuckling. "_There's_ the fire I knew you had."

I suddenly stopped struggling. "What do you want with me?"

"Patience, Rose," he said. "You are obviously tired, I think its best you rest."

"Who the hell do you think you ar-" I started swaying and I looked up at Thanos. "What are - what are you doing?" He stood up and waved his hand. Everything went black.

--

Scoripus watched the entire encounter in complete horror, petrified for Rose. He felt his heart melt as Thanos brought her in. _So this is why he called all of his followers here,_ Scorpius had thought. _But what is he planning?_

Scoripus watched in complete dread as Rose woke up and blankly blinked a few times. The initial shock barely lasted five seconds before she looked around. He could see that she knew exactly where she was. He had tried to picture what was going on through her mind. What does one feel when they realize they have been kidnapped by a walking and breathing nightmare?

Scoripus watched their encounter in complete bewilderment, but his bewilderment quickly turned to fear when Thanos started talking about Rose's parents. He silently pleaded for her to stay calm. Rose did the opposite. She blew up and Scoripus froze as her fist connected with Thanos' face. She was dead. No one lived after doing that.

He closed his eyes in pain. He had always had a soft spot for Rose. She was quite obviously stunning. Her curly red hair, her fierce blue eyes, her full lips - Rose Weasley had always been the most gorgeous girl in all of Hogwarts. She was not only the most beautiful, but by far the smartest. It was as if Rose could just sponge up information. Scorpius had always tried to match her, striving to be as perfect as she was, but he always fell short. He could beat everyone in the school, save for Rose Weasley.

But there was even more to her and anyone would have to be blind to not see it. From the beginning, there was a fighter in her. It was that side of her that never gave up hope, even after her entire family, save one, had been slaughtered. It was the same part that caused her to attack the most powerful wizard of all time when she was wandless, outnumbered and overpowered. It did not seem to matter to her though, it would take the unbearable for the fighter in her to give up.

Rose always dealt with the pain that she felt, but Scorpius could still see the constant anguish she was in. He tried once to see himself in her position but the thought of it made him want to break down. How does someone live through everything that she had? How could you carry through the day knowing that nearly everyone you loved was killed and nothing even tried to harm you? What guilt must she have felt, for somehow being special.

Yes, Rose had always been special. But now she was going to be killed with Thanos.

Scorpius heard Thanos chuckle and knew that Rose was gone.

"_There's_ the fire I knew you had."

"What do you want with me?"

Scorpius immediately opened his eyes and saw in amazement that Rose was alive. Scorpius felt two main emotions, relief and utter confusion. What was Thanos doing? Thanos would torture or kill anyone who even looked at him in the wrong way, how could Rose get away with punching him in the face?

Thanos then magically knocked out Rose, and caught her before she could hit the ground. He gently stroked the side of her face, in a gesture that was sadistic and yet almost loving. Scoripus had to resist the urge to throw up his dinner on the Followers around him. Could Thanos...? No. He was incapable. Scorpius could never believe it.

Thanos rested Rose on his throne and turned to the group. "Rose will be staying with us, indefinitely. She is not to be touched or harmed unless instructed. Anyone who goes against these orders will be severely punished. Is there anyone who doubts their ability to follow these orders?" Silence me the room and Thanos looked satisfied. "Zabini, Binks," Thanos called. Immediately the two Followers walked to the front of the room and went down on one knee. "Take Rose down to Show Room B and have her clean up. When you're done, bring her to Dressing Room 5 and a house elf will dress her. Alert me when that is done."j

The Followers bowed their heads and Zabini, noticeably bigger than Binks, picked up Rose and slung her over his shoulder.

Scorpius felt the urge to run to her, to protect her from the anguish that undoubtably awaited her.

He quelled the feeling. It was too dangerous to even think these thoughts. Rose Weasley was strong and Scorpius knew that she could get through anything, or so he told himself.

Some Prince Charmings have to save themselves first.


	3. The Preparation

**3.**

I came to as I was being carried over the shoulder of an unknown Follower. Immediately I started struggling. There was no way that I would give in easily.

He did not seem annoyed or angry by my reaction. In fact, neither of them gave any sort of response. Maybe they held some expression but their cloaks and my current position prevented me from seeing their faces.

They carried me for what felt like half an hour, all of it spent kicking and fighting them. I am proud to say that they were definitely left with bruises the shape of my feet.

As we were walking, an image of my family crept into my mind. At that moment I fully understood what it must have been like for my parents to stand up to Voldemort. I was more proud to be their daughter than I had been in a long time, and I was relieved with the fact that I was at least trying to live up to them. I was fighting just as they did and that realization caused Thanos' Follower to acquire more bruises.

After making a right turn, one of many, I was carried for three more doors down and the two men halted. The Follower who was not holding me waved his wand at the door. It immediately opened, revealing a bathroom.

I did not like where this situation was heading and I fought with renewed strength. I was now kicking them hard enough to break bones, or at least I wanted to believe so.

Clearly fed up with my struggles, the two men walked faster through what appeared to be a locker room-like space. There were lockers and benches, and farther in there was a community shower space. There were no walls or curtains separating the faucets. It was just shower heads on a wall pointing into an open, tiled space.

When we reached the shower, the two men threw me onto the floor.

"Strip," the one who carried me ordered in a deep voice. He was larger than the other, and was the one who seemed to be in charge. After issuing his command, he lowered his hood to reveal a dark featured man. He looked to be in his early forties and the intelligence in his eyes frightened me.

The other one followed suit and lowered his hood as well. This man seemed much more timid. He probably in his fifties and was constantly fidgeting and shifting his eyes around the room. He refused to look at me, his eyes wandering everywhere except the spot that I was sitting.

When I showed no signs of having heard his command the darker man repeated himself. "Strip," he said forcefully.

I took my time in meeting his eyes and replied clearly, "No." I stood up so they were no longer towering over me.

"Excuse me?" he hissed. "I don't think you are in any position to be refusing any orders."

I did not reply and instead held his gaze just as strongly.

A deep sound came from his throat. He was clearly frustrated and was almost _growling._ This made his nervous counter-part jump and take a pitiful step back. He continued avoid my gaze.

The leader obviously did not like to lose control. "Either strip," he said with obvious effort to keep his voice controlled. "Or I will do it for you myself."

There was a flash of fear that went through my eyes and the man grinned. My fear satisfied him and his need for power. But I still shook my head. I would not give in.

Instead of getting angry as I anticipated, his smile grew wider. "Just as I hoped. It will be my pleasure."

He acted too quickly for me to react. In less than a second, he stepped forward and ripped off my nightgown. The material was flimsy and thin and it tore off easily.

"Get the hell away from me," I screamed at him, taking a step back.

I instantly regretted that action. His eyes shot down to my body and a malicious grin spread out on his face. He licked his lips as he looked me up and down, clearly pleased with my lack of clothing.

His expression turned to one of fake sympathy. "Our Master wants you to look presentable. How can that happen without you taking a shower first?"

Comprehension flickered on my face. I shot a glance to Nervous, as I come to think of him.

He met my eyes for the first time. I could see the regret and hopelessness that radiated off of him, mixed in with pity and terror.

I quickly looked away, his tortured gaze only worsening my dread. My eyes turned back to the man in front of me. "I'll give you one last chance to do this right, _Rose_," he said. My name sounded like poison on his lips. How dare he call me that. "You can continue with or without my assistance."

"Don't even think about touching me," I spat out.

The smile returned. "I was hoping you would say that," he said sweetly. "But just so we're clear of how things are to be run..." Without warning he backhanded the side of my face. I was sent sideways into the wall, where I banged my head. Everything turned fuzzy as I fell to the floor.

I felt him flip me over so I was laying on my back but the dizziness and haze prevented me from reacting. I was slipping in between unconsciousness and awareness. I could faintly tell what was going around but my brain could not do anything in response.

"Simply delectable," I heard a voice say. I somehow registered it as the burly man. "Only the best for our Master." His voice was mocking and I wondered if he was completely or just slightly insane.

"Zabini," I heard a man squeak. "_He_ said not to harm her at all." So Nervous' voice was just as his demeanor, quiet and timid.

The dark man, Zabini, chuckled. "What Thanos doesn't know can't hurt him, or us. Besides, I feel as if I've been waiting for ever. Back in school Granger drove me crazy. Always so innocent... Her daughter is even better."

I faintly registered water around me. Where was it coming from? Then I remembered, I was supposed to be taking a shower.

"Zabini," Nervous whined. It was probably meant to be a warning but it came out as a squeak.

When Zabini spoke again his voice was harsher and rougher. "Not a word. I won't be the only one to get in trouble, remember that." I felt hands on my body and I wanted to protest, to move away from him. But I couldn't.

I imagined that Nervous nodded, too afraid to speak. There was silence then and I drifted into full unconsciousness.

--

I woke up to being dropped on the ground.

I sat up immediately and looked around. Much to my embarrassment, I realized that no one had covered me up after my "shower." I was in some kind of dressing room and there were gowns covering the walls. I had expected to see a woman in there but much to my surprise, when I looked up I saw three unfamiliar men standing over me. I began to wonder if there were any women here.

One of them grabbed my arm and yanked me up. He then waved his wand, placing an immobilizing charm on me. I was frozen in the same position, only able to move my eyes.

I saw that all three men exchanged ecstatic looks as they saw me. Just as Zabini had before, they looked me up and down. Pausing appreciatively at my chest and legs.

"Our Master certainly has great taste," one of them commented.

The others laughed. Anger seared through me and showed in my eyes. This encouraged their laughing. "I see that her spirit will be hard to break. I hope Master lets me have a try," said the third one.

Just then a house elf popped into the room. Seeing that she had arrived, the first man turned to me. He walked straight up to me and said, "Now, don't think about trying anything. We'll be watching _everything_." To emphasize his point he wagged his finger in front of my frozen face. Had I been able to move my mouth I would have told him where he could shove that finger.

The elf went straight to business. All she did was look me up and down and snap her finger. I was immediately clad in a corset, stockings and five inch high heeled shoes. I heard one of the guards to my side whistle.

The elf gave me another assessing look and snapped her fingers a second time. I was now dressed in a white under-dress. It was sheer fabric that clung to my torso and came out slightly around my legs.

Fingers were snapped a third time and I was in a dress. A fourth time - perfume and jewelry. Fifth - make up. For the sixth snap of the elf's fingers, a mirror appeared before me and I gasped as much as I could.

My make up was flawless, clearly Thanos only accepted the most talented house elves as well. My skin tone was even with a blush to my cheeks. My eyelashes were longer and my lips were blood red. My hair was left natural, the elf felt no need to fix the red curls. The only jewelry I wore were simple earrings. Simple yet exquisite, a string of diamonds that hung down to an inch above my shoulders.

Had my face been able to show any emotion, I would have blushed. The dress had two loose straps, one of which had already slid down my shoulder. They were about a couple of inches thick and looked like ribbon that had been sown onto a dress. The top was like a corset, accenting my curves. At seventeen, I had full breasts, a narrow waist and round hips. All of which only complimented my long thin legs. The corset-top was skin tight and, had it been even an inch lower, would have been completely useless. The base of the skirt flowed freely and would have been quite pretty had it not been missing a strip on either side. The slits went from the floor all the way up to my hip. The dress was topped off with the charcoal-silver heels, complimenting the inescapable darkness of the dress.

I also noticed that there were bruises on my body already. There were two black and blue spots where the Follower had carried me and I saw that there was a bruise spreading from my right breast to the beginning of my left breast. Despite how low the bruise was on my body, the revealing dress did nothing to hide it.

The follower who had frozen me before walked across the room so he was standing in front of me again. With one finger he traced the outline of my lips. He slowly moved his finger down so it was creeping down on the side of my neck. It went lower still until it was at the center of my chest and descending to the top of my breasts. He traced circles around them, sending shivers of fear through my body.

With a quick movement of his hand, he released me from the immobilizing charm. No longer frozen, I stumbled forward into him and he caught me happily. When I was standing on my own feet I tried to pull away, only to find that his iron grip would not loosen. I pushed against his chest anyway, having no affect.

He grabbed my upper arm and another follower followed suit with my other arm. With vice like grips, they started pulling me towards the hall. I stumbled, the height of the heels were not exactly making it easy to pull the other way. There was not much I could do but try to free my arms as they dragged me along.


	4. The Sole Weakness

**4.**

The Followers were clearly annoyed with me but for the first few minutes tried to ignore me. A couple more minutes passed and one of them stopped walking, causing the other to stop as well, and turned to face me. "Listen here, _Rosie_, if you don't stop fighting then I will happily curse you until you are unable to struggle anymore. Are we clear?"

I responded my kicking him in the groin. He let go of my arm as he doubled over. The other Follower loosened his grip slightly in his shock. Seeing my chance, I wrenched my arm out of his grip and started running. I did not think that I would get another opportunity and I took my chances. It could not hurt my situation any more. I flew through the unfamiliar corridors until I saw a small door off to the side. I ran up to it and tested the door knob. It was unlocked. Hearing the footsteps of the followers right behind me, I threw the door open and ran in.

As soon as I saw what was around me I froze. I could not turn back, my two guards would have stopped me before I could take more than three steps. The high heels did not help either.

So I just stood there.

A moment later, the guards got up and grabbed me by the arms. "You little bit-"

He stopped speaking as soon as he realized where we were.

"I was not expecting you," Thanos said from his throne. "An I was not certainly not expecting such an entrance."

"I can explain, Master," A guard said.

Thanos narrowed his eyes. "There is no need. I think I can understand the situation. It seems as if Rose here managed to escape from the two of you. Luckily for us, she did not know her way around the castle or you two would be in quite a predicament."

There was no response from the two followers. All eyes were on Thanos, who turned his attention to me.

He stood there for a moment, just watching me. A satisfied smile was on his face. "I had high expectations of your beauty. But you have managed to surpass them." His face abruptly turned into a slight frown. Thanos' voice was cold as he called out quietly, "Zabini."

"Yes Master?" I turned to see where the voice came from. Zabini was standing towards the front of the small crowd. It was then that I noticed none of the followers were wearing their hoods anymore.

"I thought I made it clear that no one was to leave a mark on her unless I gave them orders to," Thanos said, his voice still dangerously low.

"You did, Master. And as your loyal follower, I obeyed it and only made sure that she took her shower - as instructed." Had I not been there to experience it, I would have believed Zabini completely. He barely even blinked as he lied straight to the most feared wizard in the world.

Thanos' expression turned bored, as if Zabini was not worth his time. Nothing happened and I looked back to Zabini. Half of his face was becoming red. In only a few moments, his skin started blistering and Zabini let out a cry of pain. The sadistic bastard was burning his skin off.

It reached the point where I had to turn away from the man writhing in pain. Apparently, this was Thanos' cue. "I trust that will be the last lie you tell to me Zabini. Otherwise that face of yours won't be very pretty."

The only response that came from him were whimpers of pain.

"And I trust," Thanos continued, now addressing the rest of the group. "That my orders will never be questioned or disobeyed again. The next person who goes against my instructions will not get off so easily."

Thanos turned his attention back to me and an easy smile turned to his face. Apparently threatening and torturing was just part of the job.

"Now, my dear Rosie, I have heard that you have not been cooperating. We simply cannot have that. But then again, I guess that your stubbornness is part of what makes you so-" Thanos paused to think of the right word. "Intoxicating."

"Why am I here?" I asked in a hard tone.

He shook his head. "So abrupt and to the point. Why so serious? And here I was planning on having some fun." There was no change in my expression. "Alright, alright. You want to know why you are here?"

He paused, as if waiting for an answer. "Obviously," I replied.

"When I was first rising to power, people did not see me as a threat. After all, they had defeated Voldemort. After him, no one could be as bad. I then had a brilliant idea, one that would make people fear me and eliminate the biggest threats to my existence. I would kill the famous Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. If anyone could bring me down, then it would be those three. So I murdered each of them and left their bodies to be found by the pathetic Ministry of Magic."

My fists clenched but I kept quiet. He continued, "But then people turned to their family. After all, they were the children of the saviors of the world. So logically I realized that they would have to die as well. I learned what I could about the Granger, Weasley and Potter families, trying to gauge who would be the biggest threats. I was sorely disappointed. The Granger family was all muggles, it was a slaughter; the Potter family was all dead except for his children, and none of them were exceptional in anyway.

"I then looked at the Weasley family. Your grandparents and uncles were also unremarkable, as were all twelve Weasley children, except one. The first thing I realized was that you were intelligent, practically a genius. You did exceptionally well in school, excelling in every class. There was not a spell that you could not get on the second try and no potion that you could not brew. The lowest test score you had ever gotten was a ninety-eight percent, never anything less than an O. As a fourth year, you had more intelligence and skill than over practically everyone in the wizarding world.

"You were a threat.

"I decided to take care of you myself. After all, you were the most capable of the entire Weasley-Potter family. So I assigned a capable Follower to each of the other Weasley-Potter children at Hogwarts and I went to your dorm myself. I pulled back the curtain to your bed and saw you lying there. I was immediately struck by your beauty, full of purity and innocence. You were just lying there vulnerably but I could not kill you. And why would I? Who would want to kill perfection.

"So, without any idea of why, I pulled back the curtain and left you untouched and untainted. And since then I have watched you grow. And you've become even more perfect ... the one person I could never kill."

I could hear the silence in the room. What was I supposed to think? How should I have reacted? All I could do was stand in shock. But Thanos was not finished.

"Now that I think about it, you are like an obsession. I suppose you are my one weakness, Rose Weasley. Whenever I was alone, I would think about you. I've wanted you ever since that day." He walked up to me and whispered, "And now I have you."

I could respond. I could not even fathom a thought. But I was saved from answering when Thanos waved his hand and darkness overcame me again. This time I was grateful for it and et it wash over me.

--

Scorpius watched Rose's face through out Thanos' speech. All he could see was pure shock in her expression. Scorpius mirrored her feelings. He watched as Thanos knocked her unconscious with a spell, mimicking his actions yesterday and caught her before she could fall. Scorpius felt something squirm inside of him as Thanos gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You will accept me one day," Thanos murmured to her unconscious body.

Thanos straightened himself up and turned towards the group. "I think Rose would feel more comfortable with a familiar face." Thanos scanned his eyes, debating his options. His eyes stopped at Scorpius. "Malfoy, come here."

All Scorpius could do was nod and obey. When he reached Thanos he bowed his head in a respectful manner. "You are in Rose's year at Hogwarts, yes?"

"I am," Scorpius told him.

"Then you are to be her keeper for now. Take her down to Chamber 0 and wait for her to wake up. Make her eat something then, I can't have her starving, now can I?" Thanos seemed to think for a moment before adding. "Rose has already managed to escape from Followers once. Take necessary precautions to keep her in the room."

"It will be done." Thanos then handed Rose's unconscious form to Scorpius.

Part of Thanos' recruiting program required that all of his followers be in good athletic shape, so Scorpius had no problem carrying Rose out of the hall and down the stairs.

He reached the room and looked around. Pity flooded through his heart. The space was probably about ten meters by ten meters. Three of the walls, along with the floor, were made plaster. The fourth wall had vertical bars spaced out through it. He supposed it could have been worse, at the very least it was clean. There was a small cot in the far left corner of the room and that was where Scorpius put Rose. He then walked to the opposite wall and sat down on the ground, waiting for her to wake up.

--

I opened my eyes with a groan, the spell had left me with a headache. I sat up and looked around. Immediately, I registered the fact that I was in some sort of cell. I started to look around when I almost screamed out in surprise.

Sitting against the opposite wall was someone I never thought I would see again. His eyes were closed and his legs were crossed. "Scorpius?" I whispered, confused.

He opened his eyes, clearly not asleep. "Hi," he replied.

This was not as easily registered as my surroundings. "Were you taken too?"

He shook his head. "I'm a Follower." He spit the word out in disgust.

"Oh," I responded, completely shocked. Silence fell over the room. I had no trouble screaming at Thanos but I could not think of a single thing to say to Scorpius.

Luckily Scorpius broke the silence. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "I'm supposed to give you some food."

I just nodded. Scorpius waved his wand and a tray of food appeared before me. On the tray was a glass of pumpkin juice, turkey, mashed potatoes, and lemon drops for desert.

"If anyone asks you ate bread and water," he said.

For the first time in a while I smiled slightly. After everything that had happened so far, I appreciated that one act of kindness.

I began picked up the pumpkin juice and started drinking as Scorpius talked. "I was ordered to make sure you were unable to leave this room. The bracelet on your arm prevents you from walking out of the cell unless a Follower is present." Scorpius sounded as if he was exhausted, tired of life.

I nodded, not sure what to say.

Silence came over the room and I picked up the fork and started eating. As soon as I had eaten the first bite of turkey I realized how famished I actually was and devoured the food.

Scorpius shook his head, slightly amused. "You Weasleys never did have good manners."

"Hey!" I protested, mouth full. "I happen to be quite civilized." Somehow my words were slightly distinguishable, despite the food in my mouth. I swallowed and continued. "It's been a little while since I've eaten. How long have I been here?"

Scorpius looked at the ground and replied, "Almost two days."

"Oh." I did not know what else I could say.

A look of sadness passed over Scorpius' face as I said this. He got up quickly and said, "The tray will disappear when you've finished."

And then he left.


	5. The Proposition

**5.**

After Scorpius left, I was unsure of what to do. How did prisoners usually spend their time when they were locked in cells? Should I count the stones on the wall? Plot my escape? Sit quietly and cooperate?

Who knows?

I ended up thinking, just sitting and thinking. I was Thanos' weakness? How could that even be possible? What did that mean for me? Am I to be kept here for the rest of my life? What does he expect me to do? Could I possibly use this position to my advantage? Maybe I could try to collect information. Thanos _had_ to have a weakness other than me.

I sat there mulling over the possibilities for a long time. There was no way for me to determine how long though. It could have been hours, or minutes. I did not know. It was long enough that I began to feel tired. I laid down and closed my eyes.

I could not fall asleep. It was impossible for me to calm down enough to let my guard down. It was then that I came up with the idea of singing myself a lullaby.

When I was a child and had a nightmare, my mother used to sing me to sleep. She would always sing me a lullaby from her favorite childhood movie, she said it always calmed her down.

I was half way through it when I heard footsteps and immediately stopped. They were coming closer and I felt my heart start racing. I let out a breath when I saw that it was Scorpius.

"I brought you breakfast," he said as he opened my cell.

I looked up at him, startled. "It's morning?" I asked.

He nodded and handed me the tray he was carrying. "Birds chirping, sun rising and everything." He walked over to the wall and sat down against it. I began to eat and he said, "I didn't know you could sing."

I shook my head. "It's strictly shower-singing."

"You make it seem like your voice is bad – it's really quite good," Scorpius told me.

"Thanks," I replied. A minute later I had finished my meal, an omlette with orange juice, and the two of us sat there for a moment.

"So you're a Follower," I observed. "I never expected that."

He looked at the floor. "It wasn't by choice. There are a few of us here who would rather be anywhere else, though a lot more are just sadistic bastards."

"You're telling me," I commented sarcastically.

Scorpius glanced up before averting his gaze again. "I'll be back to bring you your next meal."

With that, my only ally stood up, took the tray, and walked out of the cell.

I suddenly felt exhausted. Everything caught up with me and I laid down, falling asleep in the next minute.

--

I woke up sometime later to find that there was a little stand next to my cot. On top of it was a tray with food on it. Starving, I immediately dug in. The tray disappeared when I was done and I was once again left with nothing to do. It did not last long, only about ten minutes, when a follower walked up to my cell and banged on the bars.

"He wants to see you," the man said in husky voice.

I blinked at him and replied, "So?"

He wrenched the door open and started towards me murderously, "Why you-"

I shook my finger at him. "Nuh-uh, I happen to recall a certain someone mentioning a little order about not harming me. Unless of course you want to follow Zabini's example and get half your face burned off too." I smiled innocently up at him and giggled. "Naw, ignore me. Losing half your face would probably be an improvement."

I could tell that he was furious, and I have to admit, knowing that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Just wait," he snarled. "You won't be laughing when I have my permission."

I just shrugged and he glared. "I am not putting up with this." Apparently this guy was a little smarter than the others and saved himself bruises by simply levitating me in front of him as he walked. But I struggled anyway, trying to kick him while floating six feet in front of him.

"Put me down you loathsome, foul, disgusting, vile, despicable, wicked, disgraceful, evil, brainless, obtuse, dense, dishonorable, appalling, shameful, sleazy, corrupt, immoral, dishonest, mendacious, heinous, monstrous, atrocious, outrageous, grotesque-"

"My, my, Rose, what a vocabulary you have in that wonderful mind of yours."

I twisted around to see Thanos sitting at a table with tea served for two. The follower lowered me onto the other seat. Seeing that the table was all set, silverware and all, I immediately lunged for the knife.

Thanos, apparently anticipating my movements, waved his hand and rope was tying my wrists together. I was seething and immediately started struggling against my bonds. Almost instantly, they flashed red and burned my skin, causing me to scream out.

When it had subdued to a normal temperature, and my breathing stabilized again, I looked up and said, "Isn't Red Rope illegal?"

Thanos grinned, "Technically, yes. But I have never been the most law-abiding man."

"Really?" I said, feigning disbelief. "And here I was thinking that you were running this covert operation in _support_ of the Ministry."

Thanos laughed. "And you are clever too. Full of surprises aren't you, Rosie?"

"Rosie?" I asked, making a face. "What are you, in kindergarten?" At that moment, I found myself questioning my sanity. It could not be smart to verbally banter with Thanos.

He smiled slightly, "I can assure you that I am fully grown."

I did not respond. Thanos was taking his time and enjoying himself. He sipped his tea and I took the time to look around the room.

I saw that there were about twenty followers with us in the room, all sitting along a bench that snaked around the perimeter of the room. Why were they there? Why was _I_ there? Out of nowhere Thanos said, "I want you to be my queen. There is no one else in the world capable of doing it, other than you. Be my queen, Rose. Rule with me. You will never need anything else again."

I gave him a disbelieving look. "Do I have any say?"

"Of course you do," he told me, shocking me to my core. "I am not a savage. I would never force you to marry me, but I will use any method possible to get you to say yes, have no doubt about that."

For a second there, I almost believed that he was going to show me some mercy. But it was probably the shortest second that ever passed. "There doesn't seem to be much of a difference," I observed.

He just smiled and shrugged. "I will send you back to your room to think about it. Marriage is not a light subject."

"I already know my answer," I told him, glaring venomously. "No matter what you do, I will never agree to be your queen."

His smile turned malicious. "We'll see."


	6. The Taking

**6.**

James awoke to the curtain around his bed being pulled aside. Fear flashed through him as he simultaneously remembered the night back in fifth year when a Follower attempted to murder him. Blindingly fast, he grabbed the wand from under his pillow and held it to the neck of the mysterious figure.

Someone whispered "Lumos" and James saw Professor Binns, Professor Slughorn, Professor Flitwick and the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. James lowered his wand but was immediately confused. Was he in trouble? He looked at each of the Professors' sorrowful and grief-stricken faces and James knew something had happened. The realization came to him in an instant and he whispered, "Rose."

Before they could stop him, James jumped out of his bed and ran down to the common room and started up the stairs to the girls dormitory. By the fourth stair the staircase turned into a slide and he slipped down. Furious he screamed, "Accio Firebolt 3!" and his broom zoomed toward him. He jumped on and flew up the stairwell. He heard sobbing from one of the rooms and flew over to it. He threw open the door and looked wildly around. In a corner there was a girl, whose name James did not remember, sobbing and two other girls trying to comfort her. They all screamed and turned around when the door burst open but James paid them no mind. His attention was elsewhere.

Against the wall to his right was an empty bed. The bed was made and seemingly undisturbed but a glowing red message hung in the air: "I have her. And she will never return to you."

James did not know what to do. He just stared at the words over again. I have her. And she will never return to you. I have her. And she will never return to you. I have her. And she will never return to you. Never return to you. Never.

James cried out and crumpled to the floor in pain. He thought she was safe. How could this have happened? Rose. His Rose. His only family and his only friend. Gone. She was what kept him alive, what kept him from losing his sanity.

The professors caught up to him and McGonagall tried to comfort him by putting her hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"How could you let this happen?" he screamed. "Didn't you think to strengthen the defenses after last time? Maybe add a few spells to prevent Thanos from coming in here and taking her? Or did you just decide to let him finish what he started? What's a few more dead students?"

"Please calm down Mr. Pott-"

"Calm down?" James demanded. "You want me to calm down? Oh yes, of course. No problem. Really. It's no big deal that an insane and powerful dark wizard has killed my entire family except me and my cousin, and now that same wizard has grown into more power than anyone could have dreamed and has kidnapped that same cousin, my only reason for still being here! There is no way I'll fucking calm down!"

"Mr. Potter, pleas-"

"Tell me what you know about Thanos!" James interrupted again. "I'm going to find that bastard and get Rose away from him. And then I'm going to kill him and every single one of his Followers." He turned to McGonagall and continued, "I know you've reformed the Order. You have to tell me what you know about Thanos!"

McGonagall could see that it was inevitable, if James did not join the Order than he would find another way to go after Thanos, and that was a dark path. McGonagall nodded, "I think it's best that we talk in private."

--

James listened to what the Order knew. They had narrowed Thanos' identity down to three people, but they could go no further. They traced the magic that Thanos used in Rose's dormitory room and found that the traces linked him to somewhere along the south eastern border of England. Everything else they knew was common knowledge; Thanos has an equivalent of Death Eaters called Followers, he only recruits the most talented and intelligent, he is ruthless and that when he causes destruction he leaves behind more horrifying sights than Voldemort ever had.

Basically, they knew nothing.

James felt his strength leaving him and all he could think of was Rose and what horrible situations she could be in at that very moment. He had to find her, and he would. He would get to her at whatever the cost, no matter how long it took.

The words he had been haunted by all day flashed up in his mind again.

I have her. And she will never return to you ...

Never return to you ...

Never.


	7. The Persuasion

**7.**

The expression of Scorpius Malfoy's face was indistinguishable as he lead me back to my cell. It was as if he was straining with something, yet it was completely void of all emotion at the same time. I walked in silence slightly behind him, not wanting to disrupt whatever was going through his mind. It was only when we were back in my cell, with Scorpius pacing frantically back and forth, that I thought to disrupt his unnerving quiet.

"Scor-"

"Are you out of your mind?" he yelled, not letting me even finish one word. "What am I asking you for, of course you're out of your mind. _No_ one in their right mind would be so foolishly thickheaded to do something like that! Who knows what Thanos will do! What unimaginable things are going through his mind! He coul-"

"Scorpius," I interjected forcefully, pulling him out of his muttering trance. "You expected me to agree to that, that _thing_?"

Scorpius stopped pacing and threw his hands up in indignation. "Of course! And if you were smart, you would have."

The surprise and resentment was obvious on my face. "How could I agree to marry the man who kidnapped me and killed near all of my family? Nothing could ever make me accept."

"Then just being in Thanos' presence has made you incapable of thinking rationally. Do you have any idea of what he could do to you? What he _is_ going to do to you?"

"I don't care," I declared, shaking my head.

Scorpius glared at me. "Well, you should. Thanos makes the bravest of men beg for mercy and then pushes them so far past their limit that they lose any trace of what made them alive."

"I. Don't. Care." I gritted the punctuated words through my teeth. Scorpius was out of his mind if he honestly believed that that mattered. I could take anything Thanos threw at me; anything was better than the alternative.

When Scorpius opened his mouth to try to talk some "sense" into me, I exploded. "I DON'T CARE! And I _can't_ care. Thanos can do anything he wants to me. There is nothing painful or torturous enough to make me run to the man who took everything from me! I can't do that! And I won't break either. I won't break because I can't give into him. I can't!"

Scorpius' face softened. "You're strong, Rose. Probably more so than anyone that I have known before. But everyone has a limit, and although you're strong, there is only so much a person can take before they lose all sanity. If you don't give him what he wants, then he really will take everything from you."

With only those words, Scorpius silently turned around and walked out of my cell.

--

The next day was the first time that I was tortured.

I was woken up, not by Scorpius but by a harsh Follower with a sick, leering grin. I was brought to some random room with some more Followers in it, probably about five more. I was placed in a hard chair. My hands were tied behind the back of the chair and my feet were tied to the two front legs. I struggled and they laughed. A blindfold was then placed on my head and everything went dark. I felt my panic rise and struggled more vigorously. WIthout my sight, I would be unable to see what direction whatever torture I would receive was coming from.

Suddenly, and without any warning for me to brace myself, I felt a searing hot object thrusted against my collarbone. When you burn yourself, you automatically respond to the feeling and pull away. But I could not do that. All I could do was desperately try to free myself and hold my breath. I somehow registered that a Follower made some sort of comment about my silence. I wish I could say that it was due to some kind of bravery, or defiance, but in reality, it was because I was unable to scream. It felt like the heat was choking my throat, igniting all sound that tried to escape.

I don't know how long I endured this. I was burned all over my skin. My dress was ripped near the stomach, my right shoulder, from the thigh down and especially down my back to expose new areas of my skin. Whenever it was that I was dragged back to my cell, I was sweating and panting heavily. Everywhere was covered in burns, one kind Follower had taken pleasure in burning the heels of my feet.

The Follower practically threw me into the cell and I gasped as I stumbled and fell to the ground, tearing the burns on my hands and knees so that they bled.

The Follower chuckled good-naturedly but I somehow found myself missing out on the joke.

Putting more weight on the unburned balls of my feet, I got up and walked over to the bed and sat down. I didn't know what to do. I felt exhausted and wanted to sleep, but I was covered in burns and I did not want to put pressure on any of them for fear that they might open up, get infected or any other horrible alternative that I was sure could happen.

So I sat there and tried to think of nothing.

My exhaustion made that easier than usual. I somehow managed to slip into a state of mental numbness, yet I was, understandably, unable to become physically numb. My semi-serenity was interrupted when I heard my cell open up. I looked up to see Scorpius enter carrying my meal, which I presumed to be dinner. His head was down so I could not see his expression. He placed the tray beside me on the cot and then looked at me.

Had he not been prepared I'm sure he would have gasped outright at my state. Even as it was, his eyes widened in horror for a second before his face was composed into an expression of sadness.

"I brought you dinner," he told me, proving my assumption about the time correct. He indicated to the bowl of soup and the bowl of rice. I was grateful to see the simple foods; I don't think my stomach could have handled anything heavier. After a moment of consideration he conjured up a basin of cold water and a small towel and said softly, "I am not allowed to heal you with magic. The next best thing is running cold water over the burns." I nodded and then winced as the movement pulled the burns on my neck. "I'll start putting water over the burns and you can eat. It's best not to let the burns sit completely unattended for too long. Is that alright?"

"I can't hold anything," I told him. Ignoring the pain at the movement, I lifted my hands up and showed Scorpius my palms. One hand had been forced to close in a fist around what I assumed to be a coal, resulting in burns covering practically the entire surface of the inside of my hand. A Follower had found some twisted enjoyment in burning a smiley face into the palm of my other hand.

A variety of emotions passed across Scorpius' face as he stared, frozen at the sight of my hands. After a moment he curtly nodded and forced out, "Then I'll feed you." Then he did so.

Once that was done, Scorpius asked, "What hurts the most?"

I thought for a moment before responding, "My back."

Scorpius then maneuvered so that he was sitting behind me with my burned back exposed to him. He dipped the cloth into the water and cautioned, "This is going to sting." My response was only a nod. The cloth did a little more than sting and I hissed at the contact. "Sorry," Scoripus said remorsefully.

"Don't apologize," I told him. "I can tell that it is helping." I imagined that he nodded in response.

"I really hate to be the one to tell you this," Scorpius said. "But I have my orders." When I told him to go ahead he took a deep breath and relayed, "Thanos sends his regards and is wondering if you have reconsidered his offer."

I snorted. "You can tell Thanos that he can go fuck himself," I replied. Scorpius chuckled, half sadly, in response. "Are you acting as a messenger bird now?" I asked.

"Unfortunately," Scorpius said glumly. "I've been promoted."

Silence fell over us as Scorpius continued to administer water to my back. After a couple minutes he finished and changed position, now sitting next to me. "Hold out your hand," he ordered. I immediately did so and he wrapped a cool cloth around it.

"I was wondering," I started. "Are you still attending school?"

Scorpius nodded. "I am. Thanos wants his Followers to remain anonymous. He thinks it's more intimidating if no one knows who they are, unlike some of Voldemort's supporters whose loyalties were public knowledge."

"He's definitely right," I said. "An unknown enemy is much more terrifying; you don't know what it is that you are fighting." I thought back to my blindfolded session earlier that day and attempted to suppress my shudder.

We lapsed back into silence, both reflecting on our own thoughts. Scorpius was looking at me as if I was the muse to his Picasso. Noticing that my hair was in front of my face, he reached up and tucked it behind my ear. A frown adorned his face as unveiled a burn that went form my temple to my jaw bone. Dipping another piece of cloth into the water basin, he softly dabbed the burn.

I found myself staring into the silver mist that filled up his irises.

The two of us stayed like that for a moment before Scorpius lowered his hand and asked, "Where else are you burnt?"

We slipped into an easy conversation after that, discussing our favorite lessons from school. It was a simple and safe topic that brought some normalcy into this new life. All the while Scorpius tended gently to me and when he left some time later, he left me feeling somehow more content than I had been since the first day I had arrived.

--

Scorpius stayed silent throughout the entire meeting. It was not any different than the usual ones. It concerned the same things, involved a few curses at disappointing Followers, new assignments were assigned and reports were given. Mukier had successfully stolen the Hand of Glory and replaced it with a decoy, Anaton extracted the memories of Pius Thicknesse ...

It was not until the end that anything different happened. While dismissing the Followers, Thanos requested that Scorpius stay behind.

Now it was just Scorpius and Thanos in the room and Scorpius had never felt such furious animosity towards any single person before.

"I assume that you have spoken with our guest of honor?" Thanos inquired.

Scorpius nodded. "I told her that you had sent your regards and that you were wondering if she had reconsidered."

Scorpius could sense the anticipation radiating off of Thanos. "And?" he urged.

"She," Scorpius hesitated slightly. "Respectfully declines."

"Something tells me that a respectful refusal was not what she wanted to convey," Thanos observed.

Scorpius both internally shuddered and internally smiled at what Rose had said. "Well, no. Not exactly, Sir," Scorpius said politely. When Thanos raised his eyebrows in question, Scorpius regretfully said, "With all do respect, she said that you could go fuck yourself."

Thanos boomed out a powerful laugh. When it had subsided into mere chuckles, he commented, "Rose really is something else."

Thanos waved Scorpius away, with orders to ask again the next day, still chuckling.


	8. The Erased Names

**8.**

The next day's torture was a light session, though that understanding was unfathomable at the time. It was just the cruciartus curse. It sounds insane to say "just the cruciartus curse" and it definitely makes it sound better than it is. This particular unforgiveable makes you feel as if your body is molecularly being torn apart, cell by cell. There is nothing to distract you from the pain, no part of you to focus on that does not hurt.

It was one of the lucky days where I passed out, and upon awakening, my voice was horse from screaming. I had not been able to stay silent.

It seemed as if Thanos wanted to hear my refusal for himself, because after that first day, it was he who came into my cell and asked if I had changed my mind. I spluttered out a barely audible refusal, and he waved Scorpius in with my food. And just like that, a new daily routine was set, one that was, quite literally, torture.

I would be woken up by some sadistically anonymous and cruel Follower, dragged off to whatever hell awaited me, propositioned by an inhumanely cool Thanos, and brought dinner by Scorpius, the only redeemable part of my life anymore. He would heal me as best as he could, in every sense of the word.

When he was able, Scorpius would treat my wounds, but it was an often occurrence that the injuries needed potions or hexes to heal. So Scorpius would become whatever I needed. He would hold my hands as I experienced after effects of particularly nasty curses. He would hold me if I cried, distract me from the pain, and comfort me when I felt lost.

For weeks I had somehow bared through the unbearable. I was beaten, stabbed, cursed, burned, whipped, strangled, starved, and put through practically every pain-inflicting act imaginable. But the day would always mercifully end and Scorpius would be there. Unfortunately, there was only so much that he could do and my body was quickly accumulating scars, physical evidence of what my life had become, yet my appearance seemed so insignificant now. How could I worry about how appealing I was when all I was trying to do was to survive for another day?

To his credit, Scorpius never let on how respulsive I was becoming. He was so careful and considerate, and when I was well enough, we would talk.

I never would have guessed the depth that went on in the blonde's mind had I not heard it from his own lips. If anyone could empathize with the hell I lived, it was him, and that was something that was endlessly troublesome to me. No one should be able to even imagine what I experienced.

His life was the opposite of what I would have guessed, and after a little over a month into my torture days, he told me about his childhood.

"It's not what everyone thinks it is," he explained, not meeting my gaze. "Well, maybe it was, in the sense that it was abusive."

The matter of fact way he spoke about this cracked my soul in half. How could he be so nonchalant?

At the expression on my face he quickly explained. "No, not like what you're going through. No hand was ever laid on me. But with my family's ... history, it is not unexpected that my mother despised all Malfoys. She married into far more than she bargained for. My mother had been looking for money, seeing as her family was plunging into bankruptcy. Where better to obtain money than the Malfoys?

"She had been expecting a life of luxury. What she got was a certifiably insane father-in-law, a hollow shell of a husband, an early pregnancy, and hatred from everyone around her in response to her new last name. I have heard that she was quite the cheerful woman before her marriage, but I only know her as a shrewd and hateful person who despises everything in our house. She would insult me, yell at me, scream... everything. I learned to ignore it fast, although, admittedly most of my accidental magic uses were silencing spells.

"My mother hated me.

"I know everyone would have thought my father to be horrible, but he wasn't. He's just... helpless. He may put on a mature front when he's out in the public world, but the war broke him. He spends his nights rocking back and forth on the floor and muttering to himself, but he could always pull himself together long enough to tuck me into bed, or read me a story."

Scorpius' tone had been protective when speaking of his father, and affection swelled in my heart at the image of a little blond boy sitting next to his broken father. I placed my hand on top of his and he fell silent.

That had been the turn of our relationship. Previously, I had been dependent but stubbornly withdrawn, while he had been both caring and distant. Now there was trust, and I found that it fueled my strength during my daily sessions.

As long as I had Scorpius, I could endure anything.

--

James threw another vase against the stone wall. Just like the others, it shattered on impact and exploded into a mass of shards, splinters, and things that could cut. Looking around and seeing that there were no more objects left, James let out a shaky breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

Surveying the damage that he had wrought upon the magical room, he was suddenly furious with himself. Could he be anymore useless? Rose was suffering through who knows what, and all James could do was destructively vent his frustration.

He had to help her. But how? The order was practically useless; they could not help Rose anymore than they could have prevented those attacks. At the mental reminder, James' mind was thrown back to that day.

--

_It had been one of the nights when he could not sleep. The pitch black kind that mirrored the foreboding feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. But along with the prickling along his skin, there was heightened awareness. He could feel everything around him and his mind was in overdrive, taking in every detail. _

_It wasn't right. The world wasn't right. Not tonight, anyway._

_Only one thought was present in James' mind. I need to run. I need to get away. And I need to hide._

_His survival instincts kicking in, James grabbed the Marauder's Map, which he had taken charge of after his father's death, and began running toward the common room without even knowing what he was running for. Or from. All he knew was that he had to go where no one else could find him, somewhere hidden and safe. James knew where he was headed instantly. _

_No more than five steps out of the portrait hole, spells started shooting past him. He glanced back. A large man, who could only be a Follower, was right on his tail. James shot back stunning spell after stunning spell, but they were useless. But it wasn't right. Some of them had hit the man, and then simply disappeared, having no affect on him._

_What was happening?_

_James was running out of air and his legs were struggling to keep pumping beneath him. He could not outrun this man. _

_Thoroughly questioning his sanity, James halted abruptly and turned to face his opponent. The man grinned and began firing spells again. James could now hear his voice shout the hexes and flinched. He had hoped the green streams of light were something else._

_James was no coward, a Gryffindor to the core. But he was afraid, petrified even. He was fighting for his life. Just like his father. _

_He remembered hearing everything about the time when Harry had been against Voldemort. He remembered the stories of how Harry would favor stunning spells and never the killing curse. Harry wanted to establish a difference between his side and Voldemort's. Feeling only self-repulsion, James realized that all he wanted was to stay alive. _

_"Avada Kedavra!" James shouted. His being shook to the core as he uttered the evil words. But it was necessary. How could he fight for his life with only Stupefy as a weapon? Hardening his entire being, he shouted it again, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_The duel changed completely then. The man, so much more experienced and prepared than James, started throwing unheard of hexes that James did not know how to defend himself again. But he tried. The man may have had experience, but James had desperation._

_Spell after spell hit James and he could feel himself bleeding from every limb. Pain was continuing to erupt out of every pore. But he was his father's son, James kept reminding himself. He would make Harry proud._

_James did not know when it had ended. All that he knew was that somehow, one of the green jets had smashed right into his attackers chest. The anonymous man had fallen, murdered by James' hand, which was now shaking uncontrollably. _

_"I'm a murderer," James whispered, staring in horror at the man. _

_His frozen shock lasted only a few minutes before he was off running again, his destination clear in his mind._

_James reached the bathroom in slightly under five minutes. He had been glancing over his shoulder continuously, but it seemed as if it was just the one man who had tried to kill him. To an onlooker, the sight of a harried teenage boy running into a girl's bathroom might have been odd, but to anyone in the Weasley-Potter family, they would understand. _

_James ran directly to the sinks and hissed in parseltongue. Mere minutes later, he was making his way shakily through the Chamber of Secrets, illuminated my his shaking wand. _

_He was a murderer._

_Upon reaching the main chamber, James sat and took out the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he croaked out. The paper sprung to life and he hurriedly looked. _

_Relief swelled through him as he quickly found his brother's name. Albus Severus Potter was scrawled over a dot in the Slytherin dormitories. James shakily smiled, but froze in a second. _

_The name had disappeared._

_James frantically looked for the rest of his family. He could only locate five of the names, all others were already gone, erased by some unknown evil. And even these names were slowly disappearing. _

_Lily - gone. _

_Victoire - gone. _

_Hugo - gone. _

_Fred - gone._

_James let out anguished cries. His family was dead. He would be alone, well, alone until someone came to finish the job. James did not think he would fight so hard the next time. What was there to live for anyway?_

_He stared at the last name left, holding onto it with all he had. When this last name was erased, then he would be truly alone._

_James continued to watch the name and became more and more confused. The elegantly scribbled name of Rose Weasley was still there. Unmoving, her name was not disappearing. _

_Rose was still alive. She wasn't being erased. She was alive. And he would keep it that way. He would protect her with everything he had. _

_She was all he had left. _


	9. The Pursuit

**9.**

Scorpius entered the chamber to find Rose already asleep. He smiled sightly at the sight of her and slowly walked over to the small cot. He knelt down next to it and brushed the hair out of her face. He had spent the day wondering what she would endure today, and from the pale color of her face and slightly damp hair, he surmised that it was near-drowning today.

A sick feeling spread through his stomach as the image of Rose being held under the water by two soulless Followers swam to his mind. He then saw that she was shivering and immediately conjured a blanket. After laying it across her, he knelt down next to the cot.

She was so beautiful. As much as Scorpius wanted to make Thanos feel every single type of pain that had ever been felt, his one understandable emotion was his infatuation with Rose. It was the one opinion that Scorpius shared with this particular dark lord. But he supposed it was not so much about Thanos' taste as it was about Rose.

She enchanted people. It was as if she did not possess a single flaw. She had intelligence, kindness, integrity, strength, beauty, talent ... everything. She was everything. Any male would be defenseless against her.

Shaking his head slightly, Scorpius mentally acknowledged that he had fallen under that same spell.

Rose had given him a purpose in life. His life used to only be about himself. Naturally, he would always look out for his father, but ever since joining Thanos' ranks, it had consumed his life. Everything had become either a struggle to hide it, or a struggle to remain who he was. His situation was the most dire.

But now there was someone else who needed him, someone who depended on him. Someone whom he desperately wanted to protect. And at this point, he knew there was no one else to help her. So for the past two months, he watched over her as best as he could.

She was his to protect. But he would never try to control her, as Thanos did. No. Under his care, she would be free. He would make sure of it.

Just as he was debating whether he should let her sleep, Rose began to wake up. He felt caught, as she saw him sitting on the floor looking at her, but that all was erased from his mind as she rolled over as quickly as she could, and threw up.

Scorpius immediately leapt to his feet and went to hold her hair back. He soothed her until she was left only dry heaving. She sat up slowly, coughing. "S-sorry," she rasped out. "I think I swallowed t-too much water." Her sentence was broken up with coughs and Rose wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"It's no problem. Are you alright now?" Scorpius asked. Rose nodded slowly. "Do you think your stomach can handle something to eat?"

"I hope so," Rose coughed out. "I definitely need something to clear the taste out of my mouth. That was disgusting."

Scorpius conjured up some sweet bread. "Let's keep the meal simple then."

"That sounds good," Rose agreed. She took the bread and started nibbling on it. "How was school?"

"Professor Longbottom taught us about gillyweed today," Scorpius told her. "I have to say, it's probably one of the only Herbology lessons I really found interesting. Have you already read about it?"

Rose was silent for a moment before saying quietly, "Uncle Harry used it in the Triwizard Tournament."

Dread filled Scorpius and he shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. "Oh. I-I didn't know that." What an idiot he was! He had tried to avoid mentioning anything that would remind her of her family. The last thing she needed was to be reminded of her painful past. She had enough to worry about, although he was sure that her family was constantly on her mind these days. But he still wanted to try.

Rose smiled at him. "It's okay, Scorpius. You don't have to worry about upsetting me so much."

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly.

Silence filled the room and Scorpius' face remained pale. I meant what I said; Scorpius should not have to avoid talking about certain subjects with me. He was the only sincerity in my life and I did not want there to be any filter on our honesty.

But maybe he had been right not to bring up my family. The reminder of Uncle Harry caused my mind to go to James.

Was he okay? Did he feel alone right now? Was there anyone for him to talk to? Was there anyone to reach out to him? Like Scorpius did for me? Did he think about me? Was he trying to be strong? Was he staying out of trouble?

Would I ever see him again?

I looked up at Scorpius, finishing my bread. He was looking at the floor and I could see him kicking himself. Maybe there would be a better time to ask, but my mind could not leave the thought alone. "Scorpius?" I asked hesitantly. "How ... How is James doing?"

His eyes shot to me immediately and the instantly away. At his own hesitation, I felt as though Followers were holding my head under water again. I was unable to breathe. I had no control, no power, and I was worried. And, like every other day, I had wondered. Would this be the day that killed me?

That same rush of emotions filled me in that moment. "Scorpius?" I whispered. "Please."

He looked up at me again, but held my gaze more firmly. "I don't know how he's doing right now. But, from what I could tell, he took it pretty hard. I couldn't tell if he was furious, desperate, or distraught. It was probably all of them. He started skipping classes and missing meals, instead going to the library. He was always in the library..." Scorpius trailed off, frowning.

"What else? I asked shakily. I suppressed all the emotions that were trying to tear their way out. I needed to hold it in a little longer, just until I knew everything and was alone.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at me slightly, assessing if it was safe to continue. After a moment he said, "He disappeared a few days ago." A gasp escaped from me and I felt the air refusing to enter my lungs. Scorpius hurriedly said, "No, Rose, not that. Merlin, no. He left. By himself. He left."

I froze, needing a moment to understand. "He ... left. Left Hogwarts."

Scorpius nodded, running his fingers shakily through his hair. "The teachers tried to stop him but they couldn't use magic to restrain him, and no amount of reasoning was making a difference."

Scorpius' mind flashed back to what he had witnessed.

_He had been eating dinner in the Great Hall, when Scorpius noticed that few of the teachers were present. He assessed which were present and, with a sinking heart, realized that all who were members of the Order were absent._

_Just then, voices could be heard from the School's entrance, and had he been so close to the doors he would have never heard it. Slipping out of his seat he exited the hall and followed the sound of the voices, not wanting to be seen, he slipped into a broom closet just before the figures reached him. _

_"Please, Mr. Potter, you're being rash. Hogwarts is the safest place right now."_

_There was a snort. "I'm not so sure Professor. Somehow I find myself doubting the security of these halls."_

_"And if Hogwarts is in danger, then imagine what everywhere else is like this. Think about what you're doing."_

_"Yes, you need to think of yourself. How do you expect to survive out there with a madman loose?"_

_"I have just as much of a chance of surviving out there as I do in here. It's Rose who needs help surviving."_

_"And you think Rose would want you out on your own?"_

_"Besides, we do not even know that she is alive."_

_"She was not harmed in that massacre a year ago, and Thanos singled her out for capture. I don't know what he wants from her, but it's not her death."_

_"Mr. Potter, ju-"_

_"Enough! I don't want to hear it. I'm leaving. You cannot stop me. All of you might be content to sit around here while one of your students is in the hands of a man worse than Voldemort, but I'm not. I will find her."_


End file.
